inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) was the captain and a forward for Kuro no Kishidan, and is now a forward and a midfielder for Raimon. He's one of the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO and is acknowledged to be one of Raimon's best players. Appearance Tsurugi is tall and has navy blue hair. He always wear a cape and a red t-shirt underneath. He wears the Raimon uniform during training. Personality Tsurugi is first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being quite good at it. Later, it is revealed he was hostile towards soccer because his older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, had gotten into an accident involving soccer lost his ability to walk. He is also shown to be caring, especially towards his older brother; an example would be when Tsurugi is shown agitated and worried as he watches his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. He gets angry when someone plays soccer with a bad way, as he did during the match of Raimon against Mannouzaka, when he became angered after Isozaki Kenma tries to badly injure Tenma. After being with Raimon for awhile, he is shown to be more of the "quiet type" and a calmer person. He usually doesn't talk with the other members in Raimon and he doesn't like to get involved. Tsurugi only talks when it's needed, but if he talks, it's very useful. Plot (GO) He is first seen by Matsukaze Tenma in episode 1 attacking Raimon's second soccer team. There, Tsurugi challenged Matsukaze and shot at him with his hissatsu, Death Sword; miracuously, Matsukaze was able to block it without even using a hissatsu, which suprised everyone. Then Raimon's first team led by Shindou Takuto appeared to help the second team. His team, Kuro no kishidan, and Raimon got into a match in which Raimon gets badly beaten. Sangoku Taichi wasn't able to stop Tsurugi's Death Sword during the match. Matsukaze helps by joining Raimon and Tsurugi is irritated by how fast Matsukaze can dribble. He then uses a Keshin called Kensei Lancelot which badly beats Matsukaze. Because of what has befallen Raimon, Shindou Takuto suddenly brings out his Keshin but collapses afterwards. Afterwards the match ends Shindou is brought to the hospital and Tsurugi talks with the principal of Raimon. ]] Later the whole Raimon team is shocked to hear that Tsurugi will join Raimon. Shindou is left no choice but to agree and give Tsurugi a Raimon soccer uniform, but Tsurugi pushes it away, making the others angry. Tsurugi visits his elder brother, Tsurgi Yuuichi, at the hospital in episode 11. It is revealed that Yuuichi had an accident when Kyousuke fell from a tree; Yuuichi saved him, but at the cost of severing his legs. Since that day, Kyousuke always visits his brother at the hospital. He is then taken by Kuroki Zenzou, his former coach, to Ishido Shuuji, Fifth Sector's leader. Ishido tells him that if he makes Raimon lose, his brother can have the surgery that will enable him to play soccer again. Tsurugi later asks Endou to let him take part in Raimon's next match. Minamisawa resigns from the team and Tsurugi is given the No.10 jersey. He then at the beginning of the match shoots at the Raimon goal and makes an autogoal (own goal). He tells the Raimon team that he will destroy the Raimon soccer club on his own. Later in episode 12, he uses Death Sword to hit a goal for Raimon, making the score 1-1. His second attempt to score a goal is blocked by the Mannouzaka goalkeeper who uses his Keshin, Machine Soldier Galleus, to block Death Sword. At his next attempt at shooting, he released his Keshin and managed to use a new hissatsu technique — Lost Angel. It made the goal. During episode 14, Tsurugi is shown to be agitated and worried when watching his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. In episode 15, Tsurugi visited his older brother again at the hospital and was followed by Tenma secretly. Tsurugi initially did not appear in the match between Raimon and Teikoku, making Raimon play with one less player. In the end of episode 16 his brother learned that Tsurugi was playing for Fifth Sector because of him. He overh eard Tsurugi talking to his former coach from a distance by accident. During episode 17 he convinced Tsurugi not to do that and to help his teammates in the semi-finals against Teikoku. Thanks to his help in Ultimate Thunder, Raimon finally beat Teikoku with a 3-2 score. In episode 020 Tenma completes his keshin with Tsurugi's help. Near the beginning of episode 22, he is seen talking to Kirino about Kariya Masaki and the possibility of Kariya being a SEED. In Episode 023 he asks Tenma what he thinks about Kariya. Tenma asks why, and Tsurugi says just forget it. In episode 24, he uses his keshin and scores a goal with his keshin hissatsu. In Episode 025 he and Tenma were trying to complete a Hisstsu tactics to use in the match against Hakuren in order to break through Zettai Shouheki. Also, he seemed to become angered when Fubuki stated that Ultimate Thunder may not work against Hakuren. In Episode 026, he and Tenma used Double Wing, but it failed because Tenma's passes weren't strong enough; it was finally completed in Episode 027 after Kageyama Hikaru replaced Tenma. Tsurugi scored the second point with his Keshin Hissatsu, Lost Angel. In the end, Raimon won against Hakuren. In Episode 28, he was not worried like the others when Endou left the team because he knew that Endou would come back. During the second half of the match against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO), he became a midfielder to put Nishiki as a forward; because of this, Nishiki was able to score three goals and Raimon won. It is shown in episode 033 that he was standing by his brother's side watching him try to walk. In episode 036, after seeing Ishido Shuuji save Tenma from a burglar, Tsurugi confronts Ishido and says that the shoot he made was in the style that he and his brother had imitated since their childhood. He then says that Ishido is actually Gouenji Shuuya. In episode 037, he used his Keshin on an order from Hyoudou to help Shinsuke's Keshin come out. He used Lost Angel and Shinsuke suceeded to stop it. In episode 038, he score a goal in the match againset Arakumo Gakun with Lost Angel which make Raimon tie with Arakumo Gakuen and when the first half finish he approaches to Tenma telling him hat he doesn't play seriously in the match and to get out from the field which made the Raimon team shocked. In episode 039, he, Shindou and Tenma created their Keshin Fusion called Matei Gryphon and scored the fourth and winning goal for Raimon. In Episode 040 (GO) Tsurugi is seen to meet Yuuka at the hospital after checking at his brother. Yuuka then tells him that Ishido Shuuji is waiting for him and takes him to a place where he could train to learn a new hissatu technique. It is seen that Tsurugi was training to do Fire Tornado by Ishido Shuuji 's help and he trained until he got injured. At the end of the episode he is seen to be talking with Matsukaze Tenma about his idea of making a combination shoot together, which he named Fire Tornado DD. In Episode 041 (GO) Tsurugi and Tenma began to practise the hissatu technique, Fire Tornado DD secretly. Each of them worked very hard and encouraged each other to complete the hissatu, until Tsurugi got a mobile call from the hospital, telling him to come. When Tsurugi and Tenma arrived, the doctor told them that his brother, Yuuichi will be taking the surgery. Tsurugi was very happy and relieved as he was nearly about to cry, but Yuuichi cheered him up. At the end of the episode, Tsurugi was the first one to score a goal for Raimon (making a tie). Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tsurugi appeared in the movie with the rest of Raimon's team. They were surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he awoke, a man called Kibayama Dousan appeared and introduced to Raimon his team, Unlimited Shining. Tsurugi talked with Hakuryuu since he apparently knew it before it. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where they awoke and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. During the match against Team Zero, Tsurugi used his keshin to pass Hakuryuu's keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, but failed. He also used his keshin again to stop Hakuryuu's with Shindou's and Tenma's but failed another time because of White Breath. Though, he succeeded to stop the shoot with Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. After Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and had beaten Hakuryuu's keshin, he created a chain shoot with Shindou's Harmonics, using Death Drop, then Tenma received the ball and completed the chain with a keshin shoot. It scored the first goal to Raimon, breaking Hebino's Serpent Fang. Later, he used Joker Rains with Shindou after Fudou gives advice to them and scored a goal. At the end of the movie, Tsurugi used Evolution, the combination shoot of Joker Rains and Mach Wind with Shindou and Tenma. Hebino wasn't able to block it with Serpent Fang, but his goal was saved by Hakuryuu and Shuu. Hissatsu *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Lost Angel' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (with Matsukaze Tenma) *'SH Sword of Fire '(with Matsukaze Tenma and Shindou Takuto) *'SH Joker Rains '(with Shindou Takuto) *'SH Evolution '(with Matsukaze Tenma and Shindou Takuto) *'SH Devil Burst ' Keshin *'KH Kensei Lancelot' (剣聖ランスロット) Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon' (魔帝グリフォン) (with Tenma and Shindou's keshin) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Ultimate Thunder' (アルティートザンダー) *'HT Double Wing' (ダブルウィング) *'HT Flying Route Pass' (ゴッドトライアングル) Quotes *"Problem? It seems you're really serious at playing soccer, no? Well then, show me your soccer!" (To Tenma) *"That's annoying, you know? A guy like you who does not even know the meaning of soccer! (To Tenma) *"Enough with the soccer, soccer! Shut up for once!" (To Tenma) *"Don't back down! Weren't you going to protect soccer?! The soccer that you love?!" (To Tenma) *''"What a piercing gaze; it's like he can see into my very soul; the Fifth Sector's most powerful person, the Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji and Gouenji Shuuya"'' (To Himself) *''"It's you who should be going out to the world. It's you who I want to see to play. I swear I' will heal your legs; until then....!"'' (To Tsurugi Yuuichi) *''"I will be back. Just going to check something out"'' (To Tenma) *''"The newbie is doing his best, I gotta do my part too"'' (To Shindou and Tenma) *"Better to keep quiet, so until then...just stay here" (To Shindou) *''"Why did you choose Tenma as the new Captain? Why do you want to carry such a heavy burden on him? Shindou should be the one!"'' (To Endou) *'"''You have shown me the path or true soccer'"'' (To Tenma) Relationships *Tsurugi Yuuichi (older brother) Trivia *Tsurugi and his older brother are fans of Gouenji Shuuya. *He seems to be similar to Gouenji because of his position and his personality towards soccer at the start. Also, the reasons involve soccer and a sibling (Tsurugi's case involves an older sibling, while Gouenji's involves a younger sibling). He raises his collar just like Gouenji, their shirt numbers are both 10 and their element is Fire. *His surname, Tsurugi (剣), means Sword, and it resembles Death Sword and Kensei Lancelot. *He has a habit of putting his hands in his pockets. *In the ending game credits of the Inazuma Eleven GO dark version, it can be seen that Gouenji is teaching him some shoot techniques. *He learns Devil Burst from Ishido Shuuji. *In the anime, all of his hissatsu are shoot hissatsu, and they are all fire element. *When he is young, his voice actor is Kobayashi Yuu, which means he shares the same seiyuu with Kirino. *Tsurugi's best friend is Matsukaze Tenma as he cares about him most. *His character song is "Onaji Yume wo Miteru (Sharing the Same Dream)" (with Tsurugi Yuuichi) Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Kuro no Kishidan Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Incarnates Category:Fire Character